


Dallas- Works in Progress

by zephiey



Category: Dallas (TV 1978)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Read at Your Own Risk, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephiey/pseuds/zephiey
Summary: These are a number of Dallas WIPs I'm posting. Some may get finished and some will not. I'm not promising to finish any of them so read at your own risk.
Relationships: J. R. Ewing/Sue Ellen Ewing
Kudos: 7





	1. Behind Closed Doors

**Title:** Behind Closed Doors  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairing:** J.R./ Sue Ellen  
**Category:** Round Robin  
**Warnings:** Adult themes, language  
**Disclaimer:** Dallas and its characters are the property of CBS, Larry Katzman and Warner Bros Studios. No infringement is intended from this work of fiction.  
Summary: No one knows what goes on behind closed doors

**Behind Closed Doors**

J.R. followed Sue Ellen into the bedroom and closed the door behind him softly. Tonight had been enjoyable. The dancing, the champagne and the company all combined to make a memorable night. But perhaps the most memorable part of the evening was the flirting and teasing. Throughout the night Sue Ellen had continually flirted with him. Her flirting was subtle. A soft touch, a soft word, the scent of her as she stood next to him while they spoke to friends and family, the feel of her in his arms as they danced all combined to make him want to take her in his arms and make love to her. He was surprised no one had commented, especially Marilee Stone or Holly Harwood on the partial erection he had sported all night. He knew both women had been staring at him enough all night to at least notice it.

He was even more surprised he was able to walk after what happened in the limousine on the way home. Sue Ellen had teased him mercilessly constantly touching and caressing him as she chatted easily with Pam, Bobby, Clayton and Mama. By the time they had reached Southfork he had been hard as stone and close to making love to his wife in the back seat. It was a testament to his self-control and heavenly pleas that he had been able to even exit the limo, much less walk inside, up the stairs and to their bedroom.

The room was dark and inviting, a lone moonbeam shining through the window.

J.R. put his arms around Sue Ellen, caressing down her back slowly, kissing her…cheek…lips…neck…as he reached up and unzipped her dress. She began to undo his buttons and his tie, kissing him back softly.

His clothes now off; he stood back and watched her as she slipped off her bra and panties one by one, her hands caressing herself slowly as she removed each. He could've licked his lips at the sight of her…not quite knowing what was stopping him from doing so.

She slowly walked up to him and put her hands on his face, the light from the moon casting an erotic glow on her entire body.

"Tell me you want me."

“I want you,” J.R. growled, pulling her tightly against his body, his head dropping to her shoulder to taste her skin.

Sue Ellen’s hand reached up, her hand moving to caress the back of J.R.’s head as she revelled in the feel of his lips on her skin. She could feel how aroused he was, his erection hard and throbbing against her abdomen. She fought the urge to reach down and grasp him; fought the urge to feel him hot and heavy in her hand. Normally, she would be caressing him enjoying the feel of him in her hand but not tonight.

Tonight was the beginning of a new chapter in her life with J.R. From now on, she would be his fantasy, he would crave her taste, his hands would itch to caress her skin, he would desire her above all others. Tonight was the night that J.R. Ewing became addicted to her.

Sue Ellen gently manoeuvred J.R. back toward the bed. For her plan to work she had to remain in control and to do that would require some cunning on her part. She knew from experience J.R. would try to control the tempo of their lovemaking. Patience was the key to keeping control and she had patience to spare tonight.

J.R. felt the edge of the bed against the back of his knees. He sat then laid down pulling Sue Ellen down on top of him. Capturing her lips, J.R. let his hands roam over her body as he kissed her. He caressed her back…her hips…her lush bottom, squeezing the firm flesh in his strong hands…enjoying the sounds he elicited from her. He pulled her further up onto his chest, gasping slightly at the feel of her moving against his erection.

She teased him as she moved herself ever so slightly over him, enticing him even more.

A sexy grin came over her face as she grabbed his wrists and held them down. "How much do you want me?"

Taken by surprise, JR replied, "I want you more than anything else, darlin'. Damn!"

She let go of his wrists and began to caress his chest and stomach as she worked her way down, kissing all the way....

Sue Ellen smiled at the sound of J.R.’s huff as she dipped her tongue into his belly button. She pushed his hands away when he tried to grab her and pull her up. Holding his hands easily at his sides once again, she continued her journey down his lower abdomen to his hip, her tongue and lips trailing over the slightly salty skin.

Sue Ellen came to a stop just above his groin.

J.R. gasped as Sue Ellen’s hair trailed over his hip and thigh.

Lifting her head, she looked directly into the eyes of J.R. as her breath fanned over the sensitive skin of his groin. J.R.’s eyes were dark with lust as he watched Sue Ellen. He could feel the warm sensation of her breath drift over him; feel the gooseflesh erupt across his skin at her sensual promise. He watched as she moved closer, her warm breath now centred over the head of his penis.

He closed his eyes.

They flew open when he felt her tongue swipe over the head and shivered when she followed her lick with a stream of cool air. Fighting the urge to close his eyes in order to maintain control, J.R. watched as Sue Ellen slowly took his erection in her mouth.

“Oh god…oh god…” J.R. panted. The feel of Sue Ellen’s mouth on him was exquisite…it was torture…it was exquisite torture. He wanted to plead with her to stop and at the same time to continue. He wanted to pull her up into his arms, roll her onto her back and thrust into her warm wet body but he couldn’t move. Her mouth held him captive.

“Oh god… Sue Ellen…please…,” he begged as she suckled and licked at him, moving up and down his sensitive flesh in a slow tortuous rhythm.

Sue Ellen kept the tempo of her movements determinedly slow. Her intent was to tease J.R. until he could no longer stand it. Shifting her body so she lay between J.R.’s spread legs Sue Ellen moved her grip from J.R.’s hands to his wrists, balancing her body on her forearms that lay across J.R.’s hips. With most of her upper body weight now placed over his hips, Sue Ellen was now able to contain any movement from J.R.

Satisfied with J.R.’s limited movement, Sue Ellen returned her attention to the task of teasing her husband until he lost his mind.

**To be continued...maybe**


	2. Flu

**Flu**

Sue Ellen placed the tray outside the door for Teresa to pick up later. Closing the door softly she leaned against it, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before standing upright again. Moving as quietly as she could she began to straighten up the bedroom.

The past two days had been a trial. Whoever had said men were babies when they were sick hadn’t been lying. JR had whined, complained and grumbled every five minutes about everything. He whined about how hot he was. Complained at how he ached. Grumbled about the way the sheets stuck to him, how nasty the medicine tasted and even how the chicken soup didn’t taste like chicken soup. She had more than once thought about smothering him with a pillow but she hadn’t.

Instead she had cajoled, coaxed and sweet-talked him to take his medicine, to eat just a bit of soup and finally to take a shower, promising him he would feel a little bit better after a hot shower. He had pouted through it all. Finally exhaustion had won out and he fell asleep.

Tossing the final towel into the hamper Sue Ellen walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked at JR. He looked like a little boy, his hair falling over his forehead, his knees drawn up and his hands tucked under his pillow. Reaching out she smoothed his hair back. He wasn’t as hot as he had been and she smiled at that. Maybe when he woke up he wouldn’t be quite as grumpy as he had been. Because she was almost out of patience and the urge to smother him was fast becoming irresistible.


	3. Heaven and Hell

**Heaven and Hell**

Hell was much less hot then he thought it would be.

J.R. had expected fire, brimstone, burning pits etcetera but there was none of that, instead the air was cool, and quite comfortable. The people he passed by looked as normal as he, no cloven hooves, dark wings, or forked tails.

Nothing that screamed demons or devils.

Even the architecture was normal, although there was quite a bit of grey marble and stone, more than he was used to but he could understand the use of it. After all they were underground or underneath or under something and grey seemed to be the color of choice for the stone.

He followed his guide quietly across a large stone bridge lit with pale white lamps at perfect intervals. He could see the huge river and hear the rushing water that the bridge spanned. He had never thought there would be water in Hell.

**To be continued...maybe.**


	4. Shall I Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple dance from Sue Ellen drives JR to distraction.

**Title:** Shall I Dance?  
**Author:** zephiey  
** Rating: ** FRAO  
** Pairing: ** JR/Sue Ellen  
** Category: ** AU, One-shot  
** Disclaimer: ** Dallas and its characters are the property of CBS, Larry Katzman and Warner Bros Studios. No infringement is intended from this work of fiction.  
** Summary: **A simple dance from Sue Ellen drives JR to distraction.

** Shall I Dance? **

“Where’s Sue Ellen?” JR asked walking into the living room for before dinner drinks. He hadn’t seen her upstairs as he was freshening up for dinner. In fact, he hadn’t seen her this morning either as she was gone before he came down to breakfast.

“Oh, she called and said she would be late tonight,” answered Miss Ellie.

“And?” asked JR, expecting a longer explanation. She had been late Tuesday and Wednesday night too. Now she was going to be late again? This was the third night this week. For the past two months she was late coming home four out of seven nights of the week. Taking a large gulp of his bourbon, JR bristled, not in the least happy that his wife was once again not home for dinner. Finishing his drink he excused himself from everyone and headed to the den. No one said anything until he was out of earshot.

“He ain’t happy,” observed Bobby.

Clayton chuckled low sharing a smile with Miss Ellie. He didn’t know what was keeping Sue Ellen late but he did enjoy seeing JR unhappy about Sue Ellen’s absence. A light glare from Ellie kept his comment silent but the two older family members shared a look that spoke volumes.

“I hope mamma is home before I go to bed,” said John Ross.

“I’m sure she will be,” Miss Ellie replied confidently. Teresa announced dinner before more could be said. Ellie smiled as both John Ross and Christopher ran into the dining room impatiently. The adults followed and soon another enjoyable Southfork dinner was underway.

Walking into the den JR closed the door. Walking over to the desk he picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number. “Harry, I’ve got a job for you,” he said wasting no time in bringing Harry up to speed outlining exactly what he wanted and how fast he wanted it. JR hung up the phone and grinned to himself. Soon he would have the answers to Sue Ellen’s mysterious late nights.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sue Ellen struck the final pose, her anklets and belt tinkling for a brief moment before silence filled the room.

“Brava! Well done,” Nyssa said, walking toward Sue Ellen. Handing Sue Ellen a soft towel she continued speaking. “You have learned quite a lot in such a short time.”

“Thank you Nyssa,” Sue Ellen said. She accepted the towel from the older woman along with the bottle of water, patting her face dry before drinking down half the bottle in one long swallow. “Any suggestions?” asked Sue Ellen.

“No, your movements are perfect. Just continue to practice,” Nyssa replied. When she had approached Nyssa about learning how to belly dance after meeting her at Valentine where she acted as technical advisor for the one of their photo shoots Nyssa had said she was sure she could teach her. It had taken two months of intense training and practice but she had learned.

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to dance for one or two private parties?” asked Nyssa. Sue Ellen’s natural grace and sensuality lent her dancing an expertise that was rare in a beginner and Nyssa had hoped she could convince the other woman to showcase her talents but so far she had refused her repeated request.

“No, I’m sorry Nyssa I can’t. The only person I plan on dancing for is my husband,” Sue Ellen replied.

“That is as it should be _aziz-am_ but I had to try just once more. Have you decided when you will dance for him?” Nyssa asked.

“Not yet,” answered Sue Ellen.

“Well, when you do decide you will need some outfits. The least I can do is provide you with a few,” Nyssa said leading Sue Ellen into a room where a variety of outfits hung. “You are going to need at least four bedlehs to dance in, along with a few khaleegy dresses to lounge in and perhaps one or two pieces of favourite lingerie also,” she said as she picked through the various items discarding those that she didn’t feel would suit Sue Ellen. Nyssa handed Sue Ellen a selection of bedlehs and khaleegy dresses ignoring the other woman’s protests. “You won’t win this argument _aziz-am._ Now take these and put them to good use.”

Sue Ellen smiled softly and hugged Nyssa. “Thank you,” she said.

“No thanks are needed. I enjoyed teaching you. Your _ šowhar _ won’t know what hit him when he sees you dance for the first time. Now let’s gather everything you will need so you can successfully seduce him_,” _said Nyssa, gathering all the outfits and accessories Sue Ellen would need for her seduction.

_ aziz-am _ = my dear

_ Šowhar _= husband

** To be continued...maybe. **


End file.
